


Final Words

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Falling In Love, Kinda Love Letter Odly Enough, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: The story of Hinata and Kageyema's relationship and all the time they spent together through a suicide note written by Kageyama as an apology for Hinata's death.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!: Implied suicide and character death.   
> (Idk how to write trigger warnings because I have never had to do one before so please correct me if this is not how you do it)

We met in the summer. The first sparks of love set by the bright sun against the heated sidewalk where we stood. The same sparks of love that would lead to a forestfire of a romance. Something bright and beautiful but destructive and wrong. You stood across the road orange hair aflame under that very same sun. Our gaze locked for a fraction of a second. A second in which the world exploded with color and then you were gone. Swept away by the bustling crowd never to be seen again. At least for now.

We met again that October. Where we passed on the same stretch of grass under a different kind of sun. In a completely different world. You, clumsy as always, dropped your book bag right in front of me. There was nothing I could do but to help you pick it up. You told me your name “Shoyo Hinata” with a whisper of the Autumn wind and then you were gone again. 

Your absence lasted for quite a while this time. Sure enough though I saw you the next spring. The bright lights of the festival illuminated the delicate flower crown that rested atop your head. Your brown eyes flickered to me and you let loose a bright smile. Soft sakura petals on the wind blew you towards me and suddenly we were together. Walking amongst the festival goers like friends instead of the two we were. Just blindly pushed together by fate. 

This time your absence was short. We were together again before the week was out but this time of our own accord. None of the delicate moments across the room came this time. Everything was in a rush. Blindly we led each other around the city trying to make the most of our time. I would like to say this is where I really fell for you but I'm sure that happened the first moment I saw you across the road that summer. 

Soon there was no time in which I waited to see you. I only had to turn around and you would be there. Fate had seemed to succeed in its wild plan for us. I was really happy with you.

I don't know if this was the plan of the universe all along as a punishment of some kind. I really don't know what I did wrong. Perhaps it was my selfishness of keeping you to myself. Though I may never know. The only thing I know now is that you are gone. Nothing keeps me hoping I will turn the street corner and see you again. I no longer keep count of the days until I see you again. I suppose I can still see you anytime I wish but it's not the same when you can't respond anymore. When I can see your eyes sparkle illuminated by the sun or your dazzling smile pointed in my direction. I think that maybe if I hadn't been so selfish you could still be here. I don’t think you were ever meant to be mine. Though I can't keep myself from being selfish when it comes to you. I will follow you into death and hope that somehow I will find you in my next life. A life where maybe my selfishness won't cause those around me so much pain. 

-Tobio Kageyama


End file.
